The invention concerns an ejection device for a movable furniture part. The ejection device includes a carrier, in particular formed as a housing, an ejection element for ejecting the movable furniture part from a closed position into an open position (along an ejection path, and an ejection force storage member force-actuating the ejection element in the opening direction of the movable furniture part. The ejection force storage member on the one hand engages the carrier and on the other hand engages the ejection element. A tensioning device is provided for tensioning the ejection force storage member, and the tensioning device includes a tensioning element which can be coupled to the movable furniture part, and a rotatable movement transmission element between the tensioning element and the ejection element. The tensioning element and the ejection element can be moved in opposite directions in a coupled manner by the movement transmission element when the ejection force storage member is tensioned. Moreover, the invention concerns an item of furniture with a furniture carcass, a movable furniture part, and an ejection device for the movable furniture part.
For many years, ejection devices for movable furniture such as drawers, furniture doors, or furniture flaps have been known in the industrial sector of furniture fittings. Such ejection devices are also often referred to as touch-latch-mechanisms or as tip-on-mechanisms.
An example of such an ejection device is disclosed in WO 2013/134798 A1 of the applicant. In the last embodiment of this document, a tensioning device for tensioning the ejection force storage member is provided, and the tensioning element is pulled via a magnet by the movable furniture when opening. This movement of the tensioning element in the opening direction is converted into a movement of the ejection element in the opposite direction by a movement transmission element in the form of a gear wheel. As a consequence, the ejection force storage member is loaded by the tensioning device when pulling the movable furniture part. In this ejection device, the rotatable movement transmission element always remains on the same position, whereby—in order to load ejection force storage member—relative large paths have to be travelled by the tensioning element.
The object of the present invention, thus, is to provide an alternative or improved ejection device compared to the prior art.